rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenRG/Crossover Fanfic Idea - Ruby the Vampire Slayer
Okay, so over on fanfiction.net the first RWBY fanfics are starting to appear along with the first crossovers (mostly animé-animé ones at the moment. I've dabbled in my time and I think this is a good moment to write down my idea for a RWBY fanfic crossover. The Slayer You all know the story: The world is far older than you realise and, contrary to myth, it did not begin in a paradise. The demons ruled the land and they made this world their home, their hell. But with the rise of life and of man, the demons were driven back until only a few remained. One of the last to leave drank the blood of a mortal and the creature that rose in its place were the first of a new race of creatures that would ever prey on mankind - The Vampire. Once you think about it, the BtVS creation myth sounds a bit like the RWBY prologue, doesn't it? One thing leads to another and we are inevitably left with: One in every generation there is born a Chosen One. To her is given the power to fight and defeat the Vampires, the Demons, the Forces of Darkness... She is The Slayer. This story idea would work from Ozpin's weird reaction to Ruby in Episode One. He's a member of an ancient Secret Society, the Watchers, whose responsibility is to look out for the return of Grim. One of the signs would be, as the Dark rises, so would be found the greatest Champion of the Light. It is their responsibility to find, train and equip the Slayer for the struggle ahead for only she can defeat the Dark and restore peace to the world. No 15-year-old ought to be able to haul Crescent Rose around and use it like it was an extension of her body. No 15-year-old is strong enough, agile enough or even begins to have sufficiently fast reflexes. No, there is something about this silver-eyed girl; could she be the chosen one. You simply swap the Vampires for the Grim and then... well, I would argue not much changes because I think that Ruby is already the Chosen One in the canon RWBY world. What about her Scooby Gang, her support group? The Scoobies ' The Witch' - One of the primary support characters for a BtVS-style universe would be someone skilled in the mystical arts, the intellectual and energy-using as opposed to the nearly-exclusively physical Slayer. You don't need me to tell you that would be Weiss Schnee. ' ' The Calm Lycanthrope - A person with two souls, struggling for control of their body. Does that sound familiar because it should. This character is something of an introvert but allows their formidable skills to speak for them. They may even be the one whose unconventional knowledge lets them think of something no-one else imagines. I think that you'll agree this role is suited for Blake Belladonna ' The Zeppo' - In every super-group of this kind, there is the normal guy or gal without superpowers or excessive skills. He or she is something of a goof but you can't deny his dedication to the fight or he personal dedication to The Slayer; he even has hidden depths - skills, abilities and maybe even wisdom that normally others don't see. Step forwards Jaune Arc ' The Badass Normal' - This was a class not really added until Angel - The Series with Charles Gunn. However, I think we all know that there is a powerful non-mystical and non-enhanced warrior in this particular Slayer's group: Yang Xiao Long ' The Dark Lover' - The Slayer needs her dark, dangerous romantic interest, after all, someone of ambigious attachment to the Light who is not entirely human and may, one day, even become an enemy. I think we can all agree that this is ideal for Adam. There are other classes not currently occupied: The Turncoat (Spike), The Healer (Tara), The Renegade (Faith) and The Redeemer '(Wesley). I'll let you guys try to think who might fit into those stereotypes for this story. I think that ''The Schnee Dust Company is ideal to replace Wolfram and Hart as '''The Evil Corporation. Naturally, there are prophecies galore, multiple attempts to end the world and a whole Nightlife, a parallel world alongside the normal one that, unknown to most, hosts its own unique creatures and agendas. As the Slayer and a Cadet Huntress, Ruby must bestride these worlds and protect them both. And, of course, there is the usual trials and tribulations of teenage life, not made any easier by a mystically-imposed destiny. Category:Blog posts